Stephen Squirrelsky and the Lonesome Ghosts
Andrew Smith (as Chowder gasps) Stephen Druschke Films (It was Stephen) Andrew Smith (and Sandy) Stephen Druschke Films (They laugh) Andrew Smith (and chuckle) Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Chowder? Is that you? Andrew Smith Chowder: Yeah, I'm here, and? Stephen Druschke Films No. Andrew Smith (Chowder becomes so furious) Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Now, Now Chowder. Take it easy. Remember your nerves. You will blow up. Andrew Smith (Chowder, still angry, feels like he's going to burst) Stephen Druschke Films (BOOM) Andrew Smith (Chowder explodes) Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh dear. Like I say, They'll never take their doctor's advice. Andrew Smith (he and Sandy laugh) Stephen Druschke Films (When Stephen blows the horn) Andrew Smith (even harder) Stephen Druschke Films (As they still laugh) Andrew Smith (with delight) Stephen Druschke Films (The scene end) Andrew Smith (and close) Stephen Druschke Films The end. Andrew Smith That's all folks. Stephen Druschke Films https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IszioZhbhv0 Andrew Smith Awesome. Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky and the Lonesome Ghosts. Andrew Smith (the scene opens to a haunted house) Stephen Druschke Films (Inside) Andrew Smith (yawning is heard) Stephen Druschke Films Ghost: Ah. We don't have no one, No more. Andrew Smith Ghost: Yeah. No one else around for us to scare. Stephen Druschke Films Ghost: Hmph! We scare them all away. Guess, We're too good. Andrew Smith Ghost: Hey, here's an idea. Get a load of this, guys. (laughs) Stephen Druschke Films (They look at the newspaper) Andrew Smith Ghost: Notice! We Exterminate All Kinds Of Ghosts! Day And Night Service! Stephen Druschke Films Ghost: Man, What wise guys. Let's get them over here/ . Andrew Smith Ghost: That's right. It is where we'll scare their pants off. Stephen Druschke Films (They go to the phone) Andrew Smith (and telephone) Stephen Druschke Films (Later) Andrew Smith (at the palace) Stephen Druschke Films (Stephen snores) Andrew Smith (with Andrew napping) Stephen Druschke Films (Gumball whistle snores) Andrew Smith (until the phone rings to wake them up) Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Huh? Andrew Smith Andrew: It's the phone. Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: The telephone. Gumball: The telephone. Andrew: The telephone? Andrew Smith (they pick up the phone) Stephen Druschke Films (They fight over it) Andrew Smith (trying to answer it) Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Hello? Andrew Smith Andrew Catsmith: Who is it? Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Hello? Andrew Smith Andrew Catsmith: Come in. Stephen Druschke Films Ghost: (Woman's voice) Do you chase ghost? Andrew Smith Andrew Catsmith: (laughs) Do we catch ghosts? Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Gimme that. Andrew Smith Andrew Catsmith: Here you go. Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Yes Madame, We certainly do. Andrew Smith Ghost: Right then. This place is full of ghosts. Listen. Stephen Druschke Films (Ghosts laugh evilly) Andrew Smith Ghost: Come on, quick. It's the lonely shivering mansion. Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Okay Madame, Be right over. Andrew Smith Andrew Catsmith: What did they do, Stephen? Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Finally, A customer. Gumball: A customer. Andrew Smith Andrew Catsmith: A customer? Stephen Druschke Films (Later) Andrew Smith (as they go to the mansion) Stephen Druschke Films Ghost: Hey, Fellas. Here they come. Andrew Smith (the ghosts laugh evilly) Stephen Druschke Films (We walk to the mansion) Andrew Smith (and get closer) Stephen Druschke Films (The ghosts disappaers) (The ghosts disappears) Andrew Smith (like magic) Stephen Druschke Films (Stephen knocks) Andrew Smith (to see who's there) Stephen Druschke Films (Door breaks down) Andrew Smith (and no-one is in here) Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: We're here. Anyone? (Shrugs) Andrew Smith Andrew: Nobody home. Stephen Druschke Films (We sneak in quietly) Andrew Smith (as Andrew tries to go forward) Stephen Druschke Films (Gumball jumps) Andrew Smith Gumball: Ow! Hey! Why don't you watch you're going?! Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Shh. Andrew Smith Andrew: Whoops. Sorry. Stephen Druschke Films (We keep on sneaking) Andrew Smith (over the door) Stephen Druschke Films (As it goes up) Andrew Smith Gumball: The door! It's going backward! Stephen Druschke Films (We tumbled) Andrew Smith (over onto the ground as the door closes) Stephen Druschke Films (And objects falls to the ground) Andrew Smith (and crashed) Stephen Druschke Films (A mousetrap bumps on Andrew's head and snaps on his nose) Andrew Smith Andrew: Ow! My nose! Stephen Druschke Films (Takes it off) Andrew Smith (and tosses it aside) Stephen Druschke Films (Ghosts laugh) Stephen Squirrelsky: Ghosts. Andrew Smith (they hear the laugh) Stephen Druschke Films Gumball: Ghosts. Andrew Smith Andrew: Ghosts?!!! Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Let's split up and get them. Andrew Smith Andrew: Good idea. Stephen Druschke Films (We shook hands) Andrew Smith (and split up) Stephen Druschke Films (Later Stephen was looking around when holding a ray-gun) Andrew Smith (and trying to find a ghost) Stephen Druschke Films (A ghost was behind him) Andrew Smith (as he didn't notice) Stephen Druschke Films (Ghost touches him) Andrew Smith (and makes him jump) Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Halt! Andrew Smith (turns around) Stephen Druschke Films (Ghost plugs the gun) Andrew Smith (that explodes) Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Why you..! Andrew Smith (goes in pursuit of him) Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Come back! Andrew Smith (runs onward) Stephen Druschke Films (Ghosts ran through a door and closes it) Andrew Smith (as Stephen tries to open it) Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Open up! Andrew Smith (the door opens) Stephen Druschke Films (But falls down on Stephen) Andrew Smith (and squashes him) Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Ow. Huh? Andrew Smith (looks around) Stephen Druschke Films (Something came out of the door on the floor) Andrew Smith (and walked past) Stephen Druschke Films (Like a parade) Andrew Smith (going by) Stephen Druschke Films (The ghosts dance) Andrew Smith (and dance away) Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Come back here now! Andrew Smith (goes in pursuit) Stephen Druschke Films (The door opens and water came out flooding the room) Andrew Smith (and nearly drowning Stephen) Stephen Druschke Films (As the ghosts) Andrew Smith (go by) Stephen Druschke Films (Stephen swims) Andrew Smith (to stay aflaot) Stephen Druschke Films (The water disappears) Andrew Smith (like magic) Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Wow. Andrew Smith (shakes himself off) Stephen Druschke Films (Later) Andrew Smith (with Gumball) Stephen Druschke Films (He was searching) Andrew Smith (for the ghosts) Stephen Druschke Films (When one sneaks up with dishes and laughed at him) Andrew Smith (scaring him) Stephen Druschke Films (And dropping the dishes) Andrew Smith (Gumball screams in Agent Ed's voice and runs around in panic) Stephen Druschke Films (Then hides) Andrew Smith (to make sure he isn't caught) Stephen Druschke Films (The ghost came again with chains) Andrew Smith (and banged them in the ground) Stephen Druschke Films (That makes Gumball jump) Andrew Smith (as he screams in Agent Ed's voice again and flees in fear) Stephen Druschke Films (Hides in the drawers) Andrew Smith (to make sure nothing happens) Stephen Druschke Films (A drawer pops out to the ground with Gumball in it) Andrew Smith (and lands on the ground) Stephen Druschke Films (He looks around) Andrew Smith (and stands up) Stephen Druschke Films (Then the ghost smacks him in the butt with a board) Andrew Smith Gumball: Ow! Hey! Who did that?!!! Stephen Druschke Films Ghost: Ahem. Andrew Smith Gumball: Wait a minute. Someone's behind me. Stephen Druschke Films (He smacks his butt again) Andrew Smith Gumball: Ow! That hurt again! Show yourself, you coward! Stephen Druschke Films (Ghost wanted to fight) Andrew Smith Gumball: Think you can win?! Stephen Druschke Films (Gumball punches the ghost) Andrew Smith (and sends him flying backward) Stephen Druschke Films Gumball's line. Andrew Smith Gumball: Oh boy! I got him! Stephen Druschke Films (Ghost falls through the floor like ice into the water) Andrew Smith Gumball: Hey! What happened?! And where did that ghost go?!!! Stephen Druschke Films (Ghost squirts water at him) Andrew Smith Gumball: Hey! What's happening to me?!!!!!! Stephen Druschke Films (Ghost laugh and dives back in) Andrew Smith Gumball: What kind of prank is this anyway?!!!!!! Stephen Druschke Films (Gumball dives to get the ghost but just bumps his head) Andrew Smith Gumball: Ouch! How come floors are so hard?!?! Stephen Druschke Films (Gumball sighs) Andrew Smith Gumball: I hope no ghost will ever prank me. Stephen Druschke Films (Later to Andrew) Andrew Smith (he is holding a huge axe) Stephen Druschke Films Andrew's line. Andrew Smith Andrew: I may be brave, for I'm careful. What can go wrong? Stephen Druschke Films (Then a ghost bangs a pan with a spoon) Andrew Smith Andrew: Yikes! Stephen Druschke Films (Andrew ran) Andrew Smith (to escape) Stephen Druschke Films (Tries to climb the wall) Andrew Smith (but is not strong enough) Stephen Druschke Films (The ghost blows a trombone) Andrew Smith (making Andrew run faster) Stephen Druschke Films (And hides) Andrew Smith Andrew: Oh, there's no such things as ghosts. Stephen Druschke Films (Then a ghost kicks Andrew) Andrew Smith (and makes him so furious) Stephen Druschke Films (Ghost hides in the drawers) Andrew Smith (as Andrew tries to find him) Stephen Druschke Films (Ghost rings a cowbell) Andrew Smith (making Andrew yelp) Stephen Druschke Films (Andrew looks at the mirror and the ghost was being his reflection) Andrew Smith Andrew: Funny. Something's wrong here. I thought it wasn't me. Stephen Druschke Films (Andrew shrugs and fix himself up) Andrew Smith Andrew: Wait a minute! I know you! You're a ghost! Stephen Druschke Films Not yet. Andrew Smith (and walks away) Stephen Druschke Films (But stops and looks back) Andrew Smith Andrew: Wait a minute! That's not right! It's all wrong! Stephen Druschke Films (Andrew points one finger up as the ghost do what he's doing) Andrew Smith (while copying his actions) Stephen Druschke Films (Andrew raspberries) Andrew Smith (at the ghost) Stephen Druschke Films (Ghost raspberries back) Andrew Smith Andrew: What the--??! Stephen Druschke Films (He flips the mirror and looks under it) Andrew Smith (as the bell rings) Stephen Druschke Films (That made Andrew jump) Andrew Smith (back) Stephen Druschke Films (Looks the reflection then moves left and right) Andrew Smith (as the ghost does the same too) Stephen Druschke Films (Which he was out of the mirror) Andrew Smith (as Andrew saw him) Stephen Druschke Films (Andrew was sneaky them goes up and down) Andrew Smith (back and forth) Stephen Druschke Films (Ghost does it too) Andrew Smith Andrew: I know you! You're one of the ghosts! Stephen Druschke Films (The ghost punches him) Andrew Smith Andrew: Yeousch! What did you do that for??!! Stephen Druschke Films Ghost: Nah! Nah! Andrew Smith Andrew: Why, you! Stephen Druschke Films (Andrew jumps at the mirror and breaks through it) Andrew Smith (as many pieces fall on the floor) Stephen Druschke Films (Ghost pulls Andrew and cause him to spin) Andrew Smith (around in circles) Stephen Druschke Films (And falls into the drawers) Andrew Smith (by accident) Stephen Druschke Films (Andrew fights in it) Andrew Smith (trying to battle the ghost) Stephen Druschke Films (Andrew bites him foot) Andrew Smith Andrew: Ow! Stephen Druschke Films (Andrew chokes himself) Andrew Smith (almost killing himself) Stephen Druschke Films (He panted) Andrew Smith (for breath) Stephen Druschke Films (Then sighs) Andrew Smith (sadly) Stephen Druschke Films (Andrew sees his butt) Andrew Smith (and thinks that it might be a ghost) Stephen Druschke Films (He pulls out a needle and stabs his butt with it and he screeches) Andrew Smith (with fear) Stephen Druschke Films Andrew's line. Andrew Smith Andrew: Help, Gumball, and Stephen, the ghosts have got me, and save me! Stephen Druschke Films (He fights in the drawers) Andrew Smith (trying to catch the ghosts) Stephen Druschke Films (When ghosts watches him fighting himself) Andrew Smith (and push him downward) Stephen Druschke Films (As Andrew goes down the stairs) Andrew Smith (sliding downwar) d Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: What the? Yikes! Run! Andrew Smith Gumball: Gangway! Retreat! Stephen Druschke Films Andrew's line. Andrew Smith Andrew: Watch out! Stephen Druschke Films (Stephen hides behind the barrels) Andrew Smith (and as Gumball hides too) Stephen Druschke Films (Then Andrew crashes) Andrew Smith (into Gumball and Stephen) Stephen Druschke Films (Then they got covered in melted fudge) Andrew Smith (and flour too) Stephen Druschke Films (They look like ghosts) Andrew Smith (as the ghosts approach) Stephen Druschke Films Ghost: Ghosts! Andrew Smith (they flee) Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Ewwww. Andrew Smith Andrew Catsmith: Gross. Stephen Druschke Films Gumball: Blah! Ghost: Ghosts! Run! Andrew Smith (the ghosts run) Stephen Druschke Films (Through the hall breaking through stuff) Andrew Smith (apart) Stephen Druschke Films (And they jump out the window) Andrew Smith (and break it apart) Stephen Druschke Films (Their tracks were seen on the snow) Andrew Smith (as they escaped) Stephen Druschke Films (As we look out the window) Andrew Smith (and see them go) Stephen Druschke Films Gumball's line. Andrew Smith Gumball: Yeah! Run like cowards! And don't ever come back! Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Serves them right. Andrew Smith Andrew: I hope they don't come after us again. Stephen Druschke Films (They laugh) Andrew Smith (together) Stephen Druschke Films (The scene ends) Andrew Smith (and closes) Stephen Druschke Films The end. Andrew Smith That's all folks. Category:Episodes